1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a pair of obstetrical spatulas especially useful during the second stage or expulsion stage of labor during childbirth. The spatulas assist in helping the fetal head to exit from the pelvic outlet by closely simulating the normal movements of the fetal head in the birth canal. The spatulas include blades provided with cephalic curve configuration to conform with and engage the fetal head with the blades including a shank or pedicule which form an angle of approximately 35.degree. with the longitudinal axis of the blades to provide a perineal curve. The pedicules are connected to a semicircular segment by a hinge at each end of the semicircular segment to enable articulate movement of the pedicules and blades in directions toward and away from each other and in longitudinal or axial directions. One of the hinge connections between the pedicule and semicircular segment is a separable connection to enable more effective and accurate positioning of the blades in relation to the fetal head and pelvic outlet while the blades and pedicules can be individually positioned after which the hinge is connected. A traction bar and handle with a force indicator is connected to the semicircular segment to control and indicate the traction force exerted on the spatulas. The spatulas are constructed of stainless steel and are compressed rather than being forged to enable the blades to be quite thin for easy insertion and application to the fetal head while maintaining appropriate strength for this purpose.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Obstetrical forceps have been developed and are in use to assist movement of a fetus through the birth canal. Such devices have the disadvantage of introduction of cephalic compression which may become excessive and thus injurious to the fetus and also can introduce excessive traction forces to the fetus. The following U.S. patents are relevant to obstetrical forceps.
U.S. Pat. No. 820,845 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,009,475 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,712 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,465 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,748 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,925
The above listed patents do not disclose the specific structure of the pair of spatulas of this invention and do not disclose an articulable pair of spatulas with an axial traction system for assistance in the birth of a fetus during the second stage or expulsion period of labor.